


get the sheets dirty

by tchutomu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Kink if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Shiratorizawa, Squirting, Trans Boy Yamagata Hayato, Trans Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchutomu/pseuds/tchutomu
Summary: Hayato and Eita are planning on having sex for the first time. Of course, nothing goes as planned and it's definitely a lot messier than expected. Hayato is not sure if the mattress can be saved after this.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato
Kudos: 31





	get the sheets dirty

They have been planning this for a while now.

Maybe that’s why it feels so awkward.

Hayato has taken a shower. He is wearing a lose shirt and a pair of sweatpants now, sitting on his bed, nervously fidgeting with his hands. His hair is still a bit damp, tickling his forehead. He lets it, too caught up in his own mind to care.

Eita has just arrived at his dorm a few moments ago, a bag slung over his shoulder. He smells a bit too much of aftershave, and Hayato can see how much he is sweating, with the wet spots that show up on his grey tee under his arms.

Hayato knows he is just as nervous as himself.

Maybe planning this has been a dumb idea.

Then again, an opportunity as perfect as this probably won’t come again for a long time.

And both _want_ it.

“So … uh … you gonna sit down or something?” Hayato croaks, gesturing towards his bed.

Eita snaps out of his trance, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Yeah! Right, I will do that!” He shouts.

The bag slides over his shoulder and plops onto the ground with a thud. Then, he sits down.

There is a metre of distance between them and Hayato isn’t sure why both of them are so extremely nervous now. It isn’t as if they have never touched each other or made out before.

After all, they have been together for over six months now.

The first month must have been the most exhausting one, Hayato muses. Eita has probably felt like walking on eggshells, not sure about what is okay for Hayato, and what is not. Is it okay to touch Hayato? Is it okay to hug him tightly? To tell him he likes his somewhat sweet scent?

Hayato is not offended. He cherishes how Eita has tried to make him the most comfortable and made sure to get to know what is okay and what not.

It isn’t as if Hayato has ever been with someone before, after all. He is seventeen, and him being transgender also made him too insecure to ever chase after a crush – until he has met Eita at his first day in Shiratorizawa Gakuen, at the volleyball club.

Hayato has been sure of two things, back then.

The first one: Semi Eita might have a rough shell, but he is probably the sweetest and kindest guy he has ever met.

The second one: He wanted him. Badly.

It had taken them a while to get together, but Hayato is happy, nonetheless. He loves Eita, and he loves how their relationship developed.

The first time they’ve made out was in the locker room after practise. Both have been breathless, gasping for air, faces flushed. Hayato was so wet that he had to change his underpants after he came back into his room.

Ever since, they’ve kissed and touched each other through their clothes, but never done more than that.

Hayato was the one to voice it out. He wanted it, wanted _more_. Eita, even though flustered, said he wanted it, too. _Sex_. But, when? How? Where? It was not as if they had lots of free time at hand, or privacy, for that. Hayato having a dorm room for himself made things a little easier, still it didn’t give them more free time.

But now – now it’s the perfect time.

Their exams are written, so they don’t have to study until late into the night anymore. It’s Friday night, and volleyball practise is cancelled for the whole weekend, since Washijou is travelling somewhere and half of their team is about to graduate, anyway.

Thank God it’s still a whole year ahead of Eita and Hayato before graduating. They have a whole year together until they will have to decide where to go to university.

Hayato gulps, shaking his head. He is spacing out again.

This isn’t the time for him to think about the past or worry about the future. His beautiful boyfriend is sitting beside him on his bed, and they are about to have sex for the first time.

_Sex._

Hayato feels heat rising in his cheeks. He clears his throat and opens his mouth, but he doesn’t know what to say. Maybe they should have just called it _Netflix and Chill_ or something. Maybe that would have made them a little less nervous.

“I … I … uh, I brought snacks,” says Eita, trying to break the awkward silence.

Hayato’s brain buzzes, trying to come up with something to say.

When he opens his mouth, his tongue moves on its own.

“I shaved my private parts for you,” Hayato blurts out.

Eita’s head snaps into his direction, staring with wide eyes, while Hayato tries to hide his face in his hands.

“I mean! Uhm! I cleaned up my room? For … you?”

Blinking, Eita looks around the room which looks just as messy as always.

“Uh-hu, sure you did.”

“Hey, I changed the bedsheets!”

At this, Eita snorts, and even Hayato can’t help but laugh.

“Alright, okay, I’ll give you kudos for trying,” Eita snickers. He scoots closer and bumps his shoulder against Hayato’s, a teasing grin on his face.

Hayato reciprocates the gesture, but softer. With a sigh, he rests his head against Eita’s shoulder.

“Were being ridiculous, aren’t we?”

“Mh, maybe,” his boyfriend hums, nuzzling his nose into Hayato’s soft hair. “Just to make it clear, we, uh, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel ready.”

“Same goes for you.”

“Mh.”

“Mh!”

“So … you aren’t ready?”

Hayato barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes. He lifts his head from Eita’s shoulder, giving him a blank stare.

“I’m more than ready. I changed my bedsheets, I shaved everything down my waistline, I keep fantasising about you putting your dick into me. I think I won’t get more ready than that but thank you for your concern.”

Eita gives him a smug smile.

“You didn’t have to shave, it’s not like I never saw your hairy legs.”

Hayato squints at him and replies, “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you’re putting your dick into the right hole, you know. Clear view and everything.”

That makes Eita splutter, and he flushes bright red. Hayato can’t help but chuckle. He grabs his boyfriend’s shirt and urges him closer.

“Now, will you shut up and kiss me already?”

Eita, still blushing furiously, only makes a weird sound in response, obviously still flustered. But when Hayato kisses him, he reciprocates the gesture eagerly.

It starts off innocent enough, just them making out and touching each other here and there. Soon, though, their kisses get sloppier and more heated. When Hayato bites into Eita’s lip, the boy moans lowly, sending a jolt of arousal into Hayato’s crotch.

 _That’s it_ , Hayato decides. _That’s foreplay. We’re really doing it today._

With shaking hands, he grabs the hem of Eita’s shirt and tugs at it. Eita pulls back from their kiss, lifting his arms to help him getting the shirt off. Then, even before the piece of clothing falls to the floor, he is on Hayato again, kissing him with lust.

Hayato’s hands roam over Eita’s chest. He feels solid, muscles built from years of playing volleyball moving under his curious fingers. He lets them trail downwards, over the curve of Eita’s stomach, ghosting over the waistband of his pants.

Eita’s breath stutters.

“Should I stop?” Hayato asks hoarsely.

“No,” Eita says, voice barely more than a whisper, “no way …”

Chuckling, Hayato lets his fingers dance over the line of Eita’s waistband. Without dipping into his pants, or opening them, he strokes downward, feeling the hard bulge through the fabric, cupping it teasingly before giving it a fond squeeze.

Eita moans at this. For a second he’s thrown off guard by the action, but then, he grabs the hem of Hayato’s shirt, too.

“Can I?” He asks, merely waiting for Hayato to nod before he rips it off and throws it to the side. When he turns his gaze to Hayato again, ready to grab him and kiss him, he stops dead in his tracks, staring at him with wide eyes.

This is the first time Eita see’s Hayato without a binder or a tight sports bra.

Hayato hasn’t bothered to put one on, being content with his boyfriend seeing his breasts. It’s not as if they were big anyways. If Eita tried, he could cover one with his palm only.

“Eita?” Hayato asks breathlessly, reaching for him.

Eita snaps out of his trance. He looks up, fixating his stare at Hayato’s face while he flushes bright red.

“Yes! I mean … yeah, sorry … is … is this okay?”

“Me being topless?” Hayato asks.

Slowly, Eita nods. He obviously tries his hardest to not stare at Hayato’s chest again.

Hayato can’t help but grin. He grabs one of Eita’s hands and guides it toward his left tit. His palm feels rough against the sensitive nipple. Hayato cherishes the friction, though. He presses Eita’s hand against his tit, not surprised at all to find he was right.

It fits into his palm neatly.

Eita gasps, biting his lower lip. His gaze snaps downward again, to his hand on Hayato’s tit. When Hayato lets go of his hand, Eita keeps it there, unsure of what to do.

“It’s more than okay,” Hayato reassures him. “More than that … I want you to touch me, Eita. Touch me there, please. Touch me everywhere.”

Hayato moves forward, pressing his lips onto Eita’s again. Lewdly, he rubs his tit into Eita’s hand and moans lowly into his mouth. That finally gets him out of his stupor.

Gulping, Eita reciprocates the kiss and starts massaging his tit, catching the nipple between his index finger and his thumb, pinching it playfully.

The light pinch sends shivers through Hayato’s body. His breath stutters. He takes a moment to fully appreciate the touch, feeling the nerves in his body vibrate and burn all the way down into his core. His cunt constricts around nothing. The boxer briefs he’s wearing feel uncomfortably wet.

“Eita,” he pants, “Eita, take off your pants … please … need you …”

When Hayato moves to open up his boyfriend’s pants, Eita is quick to shove it down his legs and kick it off. Before he lets Hayato strip him bare though, he takes Hayato’s sweatpants off.

Hooking a finger into the waistband of Hayato’s boxer briefs shortly after, he hesitates.

“Is … is this okay?”

Laughing shakily, Hayato swats his hand away and takes his underpants off himself. The dark grey fabric has a visibly wet spot on it. Uncaring, Hayato lets it fall to the ground, leaving him to sit naked on his bed, on full display for his boyfriend to ogle him.

Eita blinks at him, taking in his bare body with flushed cheeks and a rapid breathing.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts.

Hayato can’t help but smile fondly. He leans forward, breathing a kiss onto Eita’s lips.

“You, too,” he mumbles, nibbling on his lower lip. Meanwhile, his hands find their way into Eita’s waistband again, and he tugs at it, urging Eita to finally take them off. It’s takes some manoeuvring, thanks to the weird position Eita is sitting in, but as soon as he tugs his shorts down and his hard cock springs free, something in Hayato snaps.

 _Fuck_. He needs this, needs Eita’s flushed, rigid cock, _inside of him_ , now.

Hayato reaches out, gently tracing the slight upcurve of Eita’s dick before closing his hand around it. He wills himself to slow down, to stroke it with a measured pace. When he thumbs at the slit, gathering the precum and smearing it around, Eita whines from the stimulation.

“Eita,” Hayato says, gulping hard. “Eita, I want you … now. Can we … can we please …”

He lets go of his cock and instead looks at his boyfriend. Eita doesn’t say anything, but he watches closely as Hayato moves to the middle of the bed, parting his legs for Eita to lie in between. With a curt nod, Eita follows him, coming to kneel in between Hayato’s thighs, his dick mere centimetres away from Hayato’s twitching, greedy hole.

“Do you … uh, do you want me to put on a condom?”

Hayato, who was in the process of lying down and inviting Eita further, stops, blinking.

The responsible part in him tells him to go and grab a condom, because yes, they might be two boys, but they also have the reproductive organs for Hayato to get pregnant. On the other hand, neither does he want to get up, nor does he want to have anything between him and Eita, not even the thinnest of materials. And the thought of Eita spurting his hot cum into Hayato’s cunt …

“No,” he rasps. “No, come … just come here, please … I want you …”

Eita, the epitome of responsibility that he is, mutters a low _Thank God_ under his breath und slides forward, wedging Hayato’s legs open even wider with his hips.

Hayato grabs his neck and pulls him down, catching him in another heated kiss. Lustfully, he starts thrusting up against Eita’s cock, slicking them both up with his wet folds.

“Come,” Hayato murmurs against his mouth. He closes his legs around Eita’s hip and pulls him close, his cock lining up against Hayato’s cunt now. Though, no matter how much they rut against each other while making out sloppily, Eita’s cock always slips off whenever it comes close to Hayato’s hole.

He must take matters into his own hands, then.

Eita shivers as Hayato grabs his cock with determination. Rubbing the head of his dick along his wet folds to slick it up first, Hayato then guides him towards his entrance. When he finds the right spot, he urges Eita to push his hips forward.

Eita’s shoulders are tense and his face concentrated, as he slowly enters him. Hayato almost laughs about it because the stern expression on his face looks so out of place in this situation. The feeling of Eita finally pushing his cock into Hayato’s wet cunt efficiently shuts Hayato’s urge down, though.

It doesn’t hurt, at all. Hayato has played around enough with pushing stuff into himself that he is relaxed enough to not fear any pain, and he is experienced enough that he enjoys vaginal stimulation.

Eita, on the other hand, tenses even more up as soon as he’s fully situated inside of Hayato.

Hayato thinks something must be wrong because he looks so panicked all of a sudden, and his body is tense beyond compare. Concerned, Hayato reaches up to cup Eita’s cheek, but before he can ask him what’s up, he understands.

Eita’s cock is still twitching inside of him, releasing his cum before Eita even had the chance to move.

“Oh,” Hayato says breathlessly.

With a low groan, Eita’s body goes limp. He comes to lie down on Hayato, hiding his flushed face in the crook of Hayato’s neck.

“Fuck …” he murmurs.

“It’s – it’s okay,” Hayato says, stroking his back calmly. “It’s fine, Eita.”

Eita stays silent for quite some time. Then, he mutters, “This is so embarrassing, I want to die.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Hayato chastises him. He tries to get Eita to look at him. The movement makes his softening dick slide out of Hayato, leaving a wet trail on Hayato’s inner thigh and definitely staining his bedsheets.

“I’m not dramatic,” Eita whines, refusing to look at him. “This is the worst. I was scared I’d come too fast, but I really didn’t think I would …”

“Babe, calm down,” Hayato says, barely keeping himself from letting out an exasperated sigh. He gently buries his hands in Eita’s hair and massages his scalp. “None of us has ever done this before. You didn’t really expect this to go smoothly, did you?”

Eita takes decidedly too long to answer, “Uh … no, of course not.”

Hayato doesn’t believe him at all.

“Dummy,” he sighs. He wiggles underneath his boyfriend until Eita finally gets up from Hayato, rolling onto the side and hiding his face in the pillow instead.

Rolling his eyes, Hayato grabs a tissue from his tissue box on the nightstand and cleans the mess between his legs. He touches the milky, sticky fluids on his inner thigh curiously. This is the first time he sees cum in real life. Seeing it sticking to his leg, knowing it’s his boyfriends’, sends another buzzing wave of arousal through his body.

Hayato shakes his head to snap himself out of it. He finishes cleaning himself up and then looks over to Eita. He’s half expected him to still hide his face, thus seeing Eita watching him flusters Hayato a little.

“I’m sorry,” Eita says, cheeks still tinted pink. “Next time will be better.”

Hayato gifts him a grin.

“Honestly … the feeling of your dick twitching inside of me already felt good. It’s arousing, knowing you’re cumming inside of me. I’m curious how the actual fucking feels.”

Eita squints at him, trying to determine if he’s being fooled or not. When he realises Hayato is not joking, his posture relaxes a little. He’s a prideful person and having someone making fun of him is something he doesn’t particularly like. Hayato, on the other hand, is notorious for being a little too playful and joking.

Huffing a breath, Eita mutters: “Yeah … me too …”

Hayato can’t help but snicker at this. He’s sure they will find out soon, so he isn’t too bummed about it. Actually, if it were for him, they would just go on making out until Eita is ready to try again. Just thinking about it arouses him.

Looking at Eita, Hayato thinks making out and touching and tasting each other a little more would be exactly the right thing to do now. And he knows where he wants to feel Eita’s mouth.

When he lies down again, he waves his boyfriend over.

“C’mere,” he says.

His heart is beating faster at the idea that has bloomed in his mind, the tingling feeling of arousal back in his body.

Eita scoots closer, and, as he realises Hayato wants him to put his head onto his chest, blushes again. He complies, though, and let’s Hayato cradle him softly against his tit.

They stay like this for a while, Eita’s cheek on the curve of Hayato’s breast, and Hayato’s hands in his hair.

“Your heart beats really fast,” Eita murmurs after some time, “are you nervous?”

Hayato bites his lips.

“Not … not nervous, no. I was thinking … maybe you could, uh … suck on my tit?”

Eita stills in his arms.

“You … want me to suck on it?”

“Yes. I mean – you don’t have to if you don’t want but – o-oh!”

Eita started acting upon his request even faster than Hayato could explain his need. His lips are on Hayato’s nipple in an instant, sucking the hardening nub into his mouth. As the tip of his tongue slowly circles around the erect flesh, Hayato exhales breathlessly.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Like this …”

While sucking and licking on his tit with fervour, Eita’s hand finds Hayato’s other, squeezing it fondly. Hayato can’t do much apart from gasping for air.

His boyfriend breaks the contact with a low groan. His tongue darts out, hot breath puffing against the wet skin of Hayato’s nipple as he licks it a last time. When he looks up to Hayato, Eita looks beautifully wrecked, with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. If the hard thing that is pressing into Hayato’s leg is an indicator, he might have enjoyed this just as much as Hayato.

Licking his lips, Eita says, “Can I use my mouth on you? I mean, between your legs?”

Hayato blinks at him. With the haze in his head, he needs a few seconds to realise what Eita has proposed just yet. When the reality of it hits him, he lets out a low moan, grabbing a handful of Eita’s hair, urging him to go down on him.

“Fuck, yes. Just … fuck, do it, please …”

Eita huffs a laugh. He gets on his knees, waiting for Hayato to spread his legs for him once again. This time, though, Eita scoots to the lower end of the bed, getting comfortable kneeling there, and lowers his head between Hayato’s thighs.

He starts kissing, nibbling softly on the skin of Hayato’s inner thighs, teasing him by coming closer to his core, just to move over it completely and giving his attention to the other thigh. By the third time he does this, Hayato whimpers, and begs: “Eita … please … I need you …”

His boyfriend chuckles lowly, kissing his way up to Hayato’s core again. When his hot breath hitches against Hayato’s clit, he murmurs, “Fuck … you’re so beautiful …”

Hayato shivers at this, whining again in need. He could swear he’s so wet he feels his own slick dripping onto the fabric of the bedsheets he’s lying on.

Before he can beg again, his boyfriend leans down and drags the tip of his tongue slowly over Hayato’s clit.

Hayato’s breath hitches at the new sensation and he gasps, “Again!”

Eita follows the order, lapping his tongue against Hayato’s clit. Then, he starts to draw circles on it, slow at first, but when Hayato starts moaning, he picks up the pace a little. With his hands, he grabs Hayato’s hip, keeping him from jerking around too much.

At first, Eita looks up to Hayato to make sure what he is doing feels good. Hayato stares at him, drinking in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend licking his pussy while watching him with a look of pure devotion in his eyes. Then, Eita closes his eyes, fully concentrating on pleasing Hayato.

The look of him eating Hayato out while he himself seems to enjoy it to the fullest makes Hayato whine from the sheer arousal.

When Eita picks up his pace, Hayato feels his orgasm build up. It’s a weird, new sensation. Of course, he has jerked off in the past countless times, but the wet, hot mouth of another person on him is on a whole other level.

Panting, he grabs a handful of Eita’s hair, begging, “Don’t stop, oh God, _don’t stop_ –”

Eita furrows his brows in determination and tries to speed up his efforts even more. Hayato moans, panting random words of encouragement as his orgasm comes closer and closer and-

Suddenly, Eita stops and pulls away, gasping for air. Hayato does as much as cry out at the loss of friction, his clit feeling like it’s still on the verge of maybe tipping over the edge, despite there being no tongue nor a finger to stimulate him.

Sobbing, Hayato’s upper body plops back onto the sheets. He feels as if he will die if he doesn’t come right now. Contemplating if he should finish the job himself, he shoves one hand down, pressing his index finger onto his clit. The tingling sensation and the desperation make him cry real tears.

Eita, on the other hand, is having none of it. He swats Hayato’s hand away. This time, when he goes down on Hayato, he doesn’t just use his tongue – no, he sucks his whole clit into his mouth and then licks his clit with fervour. Hayato gasps, his body trembling. The pressure is building up again, quickly, though this time, the desperation makes it feel … different.

Panting, he throws his head back. There’s no clear thought in his brain, but he feels if he lets go now, if he allows himself to come, he might piss himself from the overwhelming orgasm. The voice of fear is present in the back of his head, though it’s low, barely audible. Maybe it’s just a weird feeling … and nothing will happen, anyways, apart from him cumming … Maybe he should just let go …

When Eita grabs his hips again, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh and gives his clit an extra hard suck, Hayato almost jerks up from the bed. He moans loudly, his hand finding Eita’s, clutching onto it.

“Yes,” he cries, “yes, yes, fuck, _yes_ –”

He moans unabashed, throwing his head back again when he comes. The feeling is overwhelming, almost too much, and he just lets it happen; lets his cunt convulse at the intensity of the orgasm, squirting clear fluids onto the bedsheets and Eita’s face with every constriction; lets himself fall into the sensation of the orgasm completely.

Eita doesn’t even twitch at this, his tongue lapping along Hayato’s whole cunt, dipping into his wet hole, licking the clear liquid away, almost drinking it greedily. He only stops when Hayato starts jerking away from the overstimulation, his breathe ghosting over the wetness of Hayato’s clit and labia in a rapid pace.

Eita clears his throat, his voice strained, as he starts, “Did … did you …”

 _If he asks me if I came now,_ Hayato thinks groggily, _I will slap him._

Eita doesn’t ask him if he came.

He tries to find the right words, his breath still hitching against Hayato in a too fast pace.

“Did you … pee on me?”

Hayato stills at this. He feels his face flush deeply, and his body freeze.

“I … I don’t know …? I didn’t – I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose but …”

He fears Eita might find him disgusting now, or yell at him, or at least get angry. But all he does is stifle a helpless moan. He laps his tongue against Hayato’s cunt again, licking off stray drips of fluids, before he gets on his knees, staring down at Hayato with sheer lust in his eyes.

There are droplets on his chin, running down his neck and onto his collarbones.

“Can I fuck you?”

The tension in Hayato’s body loosens up at this, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and whines, “Yes … fuck me, please …”

Eita hovers above him in an instant. The movement makes Hayato realise just how warm and wet the bedsheets under him are, but right now, he can’t find it in himself to worry about this. He welcomes Eita, guides his cock into himself hastily and moans lustfully when he slides into him with little resistance.

Grunting, Eita starts thrusting into Hayato. The anxiousness and nervousness from their first time are forgotten now. There’s only them, letting go of their restraints completely.

Eita all too quickly starts panting heavily. He thrusts into Hayato at a rapid pace and Hayato himself feels as if he’s about to be ripped apart. But it’s a good feeling, it’s arousing, and soon, he feels another orgasm building up. He bites his lip and starts meeting Eita’s thrusts.

“Fuck, yes,” he groans as Eita slams his cock into him even harder. One, two, three thrusts later though, Eita’s hips stutter, and he stifles a moan as he spills his cum deep inside Hayato again.

Hayato whines at the feeling of being filled up, enjoying the twitching cock inside of him. When Eita pulls out of him slowly, both of them gasp.

This time, there is no awkward silence. Eita seizes him up in a quick glance, and asks, “Did you come just now?”

Hayato shakes his head, still breathless from the good fuck he just received, but desperate for more. Instead of feeling defeated, Eita grins at him before grabbing his hips and hoisting his ass half up his lap.

Like this, Hayato’s cunt is on full display for Eita. He looks at it for a moment, licking his lips like a predator watching his prey. He slicks up the fingers of his right hand with some of the cum running out of Hayato’s hole before inserting two of them into him.

Hayato gasps at the intrusion, welcoming the fast pace Eita sets with his fingers. He pumps into Hayato quickly, and when he crooks his fingers a little and finds his boyfriend moaning loudly at this, he has find the right spot to fuck against.

With every other thrust, he crooks his fingers to the front. At the same time, he rubs Hayato’s clit with the thumb of his other hand.

Like this, it doesn’t take long for Hayato to get closer to his second orgasm. He cries out when Eita pushes his fingers into his sweet spot again, whimpering, “Eita … I … I feel like …”

“Like you’re about to piss yourself?” Eita pants, doing the thing with his fingers again. He watches Hayato squirm.

“I … I don’t know … a-ah, if you do that again I …”

Eita bites his lip, but it’s not enough to cover up the almost feral grin on his lips. He rubs Hayato’s clit with a little more fervour and fucks into Hayato again until his cunt starts convulsing. When he pulls out a little the second Hayato comes, clear liquid squirts over his hand and his lap, wetting his thighs.

Eita opens his mouth, groaning at the display. He watches intently as he fucks into Hayato again a few times, riding out his orgasm. With every convulsion of his cunt around Eita’s fingers, another stream of fluids squirts out of him, until he starts jerking away and sobbing from overstimulation.

Slowly, Eita pulls his fingers out and leans back a little, trying to catch his own breath.

Hayato feels completely wrecked. When he opens his eyes again, looking at his boyfriend, he finds that now the both of them are in desperate need of a shower. Not just the bedsheets are dripping wet, but also Eita’s thighs, his lower stomach, and his half-hard dick.

“Fuck,” Eita whispers, looking down at Hayato. “Fuck … you’re amazing … I love you so much, Hayato.”

At this, Hayato’s heart skips a beat. He blinks up at Eita, then holds his hands out for him, urging him to come closer. When Eita is in kissing range, Hayato shamelessly kisses him onto the mouth.

“I love you, too,” he whispers against Eita’s lips.

His boyfriend grins happily.

“Now … how about a shower?” Hesitatingly, Eita pulls back and moves a little on the soaked bedsheets. “And then we should think about what to do with, uh, this mess here …”

Blushing, Hayato averts his gaze.

“I’m sorry … I don’t know what happened …”

“Is it important?” Eita asks in return, dragging a finger over his wet stomach. “It’s fucking hot. I could watch you … squirt on me, or piss on me all day. Whatever this was.”

“Let’s call it squirting,” Hayato hurries to say, his face burning up in embarrassment. “I sure as hell didn’t intend to pee on you.”

Snickering, Eita nods.

“Right. Squirting it is, then. Now let’s take a shower together, yeah?”

Hayato rolls his eyes before he lets Eita help him get up to his feet. Looking back to his bed, he winces. There’s a big wet spot on the sheets, probably also staining the mattress. After they got that cleaned up, they should think about investing into a waterproof mattress protector before doing something like this again.


End file.
